People Change
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: Bella and Edward are growing apart. Bella is a whole new person and drama engulfs everyone when feelings start to change, appear and disappear. BxC


**Things to know before reading.  
Bella was changed right after graduation like planned. She is eighteen but twenty two.  
Carlisle and Esme divorced because they didn't love each other anymore a few months after Bella's transformation.**

**Carlisle changed Bella because Edward didn't think he could.**

**Edward and Bella are not married because Bella keeps post poning the wedding.**

Something was up. Things have been so weird for the last couple of weeks. Edward is almost never with me, and when he is, he's begging me for sex, or acting strange. Like what the hell? He's so snippy and almost always has an attitude. It's starting to really annoy me. I mean I'm not the same Bella as before. I'm not weak anymore, I'm a whole other person. Rose refers to it as"growing some balls". I don't even think I love him anymore, we're just so different. I tried not to think about that though. And he's not the only one that has been acting strange. Mostly everyone is. Esme is almost never around when I'm there, and when I am there I tend to stay with Carlise, Rose and Emmett. They were the coolest people in this damn house! I started hanging with Rosalie a few months after my personality started to change, I mean, I when I was human, I changed. That's what humans do. Rose is the one that gave me my bitchy touch. We had a special kind of relationship. It was sisterly, but to an out sider it would seem like we only tolerated each other, when in reality, we loved each other like twin sisters, I've never met anyone more loyal. We were even closer than Alice and I. Hughh... Alice. Alice was always down now a days, she rarely was at the house when I was there, followed by Jasper and I knew something was up, but she never told me and always looked like she was hiding something. So I tended to stick with Rose. Rose didn't like Esme, it was no secret. She never had. Maybe that's why Esme was never around me, because I was with Rose a lot. Emmett was like the brother I never had and he is amazing. He's taught me so much. He taught me how to fight. I am almost a black belt in karate and he took me to some self defense classes. That was a funny day, Rose had dropped the instructor after he made a comment about she wouldn't want to break a Nail. Haha. He also taught me how to play video games (I'm almost as good as him now) and any sport imaginable to improve my balance. It worked. I'm not clumsy at all anymore. I also love sports now. Now that I actually know how they work, and I've tried most of the main sports. Rose tried teaching me my way around a car engine, and I'm familiar with it but she's still teaching me. I know how to do an oil change, tune up, change a tire and if my car was to break down, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to know what was wrong with it. This all happens when I'm not with Carlisle at the hospital. I'm working on my externship there. I went to school to be a doctor, I specialize in cardiac care and surgery, though I've never actually preformed a surgery yet, considering I'm only on my externship. Another week and I'm done with it and I am guaranteed a spot in the Oregon Saint's Hospital's Cardiac wing team. I got over my aversion to blood a year after high school. I am basically Carlisle's shadow at the hospital, only learning from the best. Actually that's when Edward and I started to grow apart. When he wasn't the center of my universe anymore. I started doing things, I wanted to do.

I sigh as I flop down on my bed. I had just got home from the hospital. I sighed, Carlisle was busy today, which meant I was busier. Everyone was going hunting tonight, that's what Carlisle told me before he left from the hospital. I had gotten mad at Edward yesterday and went hunting then so I'm not going. So I have the house to myself. I sighed and took off my scrubs and took a shower. It relaxed my muscles and I felt ten times better after I was out. I dressed in plaid pajama pants and a white cami. I went into the small library to hunt for a book to read when I heard a small vibrating sound I turned around there was a phone on the end table by a set of car keys. I picked it up, though I didn't know who's phone it was, we all had the latest Iphones, thanks to Alice. The screen was lit up and it said

_From: Esme  
One new message_

_I clicked open and shuddered.  
Babe, I'm so...you know...right now! Where are you?! I'm already at the cabin!_

This must be Carlisle's phone. Maybe they're hooking up again. I felt a shall pang of something when I thought of Carlisle taking her back. I dusted it off. Esme and Carlisle have been divorced for a while now. I was about to put the phone down and make my way back to the books when another message popped up. Because I was in the messages already, I didn't have to open it, it just popped up and what I saw had my jaw unhinging.

_From: Esme  
Edward! I told you not to take the Volvo! It makes you slower! Hurry up we don't have much time everyone thinks were hunting!_

I stood their frozen in shock for at least five minutes before rage coursed through me from head to toe. I took the phone and I threw it straight at the wall. The glass on it shattered and the pieces crashed to the ground, leaving a giant dent in the wall. That Bastard was cheating on me!  
"Bella l, calm down.." My head whipped to the side and I saw Alice and the whole family there, looking surprised. Alice knew, I could tell by her facial expression. The others looked so confused, I knew they had to be in the dark.  
"Bella I had a vision of you finding out an-" Alice started. I cut her off.  
"You knew!? You knew and you didn't tell me?! What kind of friend keeps something like this-" I screamed, but was cut off as I felt a wave of fake clam run over me, though it didn't help. "Now is not the time to be fucking with my emotions Jasper." I growled. He lifted the calm and I was back to normal, fumming.  
"Emmett. What happened when you guys left, in detail." I ordered. He scrunched his eyebrows together.  
"Um, we split into hunting groups. Me, Rose and Carlisle. Jazz and Ali, and Esme and Eddie. We-" I cut him off by cursing.  
"Fuck! Lets go." I snarled as I grabbed my keys. Esme and Edward are currently having an affair." I spat. There was numerous growls and out raged pledges but I just continued out the front door with my family following behind me. I was at my car in no time. When my truck had died, Carlisle and Rose surprised me with an all white 2013 dodge challenger rt, he's my baby. I had soon after gotten over my aversion to speed. I hopped in and Rose and Alice hopped in too. The guys got into Emmetts Jeep. Rose had barely closed her door before I was peeling out. I was in reverse speeding down the dirt drive and swivled slamming the gear into drive and had completely did a 180° turn in less than six seconds. I then proceeded to punch the gas. We were on our way down the road now and Rose and I couldn't stop cursing.  
"I never liked that bitch! " Rose bellowed. I nodded making a right turn with so much speed we all moved to the right side of the car.  
"And that Man slut Fuckward! He's been screwing this bitch all this time and he was _still_ trying to get in my pants?!" I growled out. Rose scuffed.  
"Oh wait till I get my hands on those...those...bastards!" She yelled. Just then I stomped down on my break and we all went flying forward. I threw it in park and jumped out. Alice and Rose were at my side in a second. Emmett's Jeep was pulling up in less than six seconds. The guys jumped out and Emmett began yelling.  
"Jesus bells! You drive like a mad man! And this is coming from a man that doesn't believe in going slower than eighty miles per hour!" He huffed. I shrugged.  
"What ever. Their at the cabin and it's off road so I need some one to carry me, so I can concentrate on keeping my shield around us, so Fuckward can't see us coming." I huffed still pissed. In an instant Carlisle was shipping me up and on to his back. I was grateful too. Besides Rose, he was the one I was most comfortable with. We had grown really close seeing as we spent all day together at the hospital, nearly everyday, I probably know more about him than anyone else, vise versa. He took off running and the family was right behind us. I concentrated on my shield the whole time. It only took about five minuets to get there. I hopped off Carlisle's back and I slammed the door open. I heard a little knock and went to the room I heard it from. The door was locked so I looked back at Emmett and he nodded and took the it down for me, I knew he would enjoy it. I stepped inside and saw Edward frantically trying to pull his pants up over his boxers and Esme looked scared, she had just clamped her bra together and yelped When the door flew off the hinges. She took the end of the sheets and covered herself. I looked at Edward and if looks could kill, he'd be sliced apart.  
"109 year old virgin?! Yeah right you lying piece of shit! More like 109 year old man whore!" I screamed and Edward went flying into the wall creating a huge hole in it after I pushed him.  
"Bella please! I-"  
"Shut the Fuck up!" I screamed and turned to 'Eshoe'.  
"And you! You little man stilling slut! You probably think your so special! Keep him! Fuck him all you want! I don't want him!" I screamed and Emmett was busy holding back Rose as she squirmed to try to get to her. Yelling random curses like; you stupid slut! And I bet a vampire like you could get an STD you cheating shank! Ect. Point is, she was just as livid as me. I walked up to Esme and she backed up into the wall.  
"Did he tell he loved you?" I asked. Her eyes darted anywhere but my face. The room suddenly fell silent.  
"Look at me!" I yelled at her. A tremor rolled through her body and she looked back at me. She nodded hesitantly. "Promised to leave me for you?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Edward was trying to talk to me but Carlisle was half feral and had him pinned back into the wall by his neck. She looked scared but nodded. "Shame you were stupid enough to believe him." I told her icily. She looked confused. "For a vampire you really are stupid. Every night he begged me to sleep with him. Repeatedly told me he loved me. Most days he saw me he would either try to avoid me or practically gravel at my feet. I assume now, that was after he was feeling guilty for fucking you. You're the side chick! You really think he'd leave me for you? Your delusional if you do. I turned to see Edward looking frantic. "He only wanted you because you put out." I told her. She shook her head.  
"Your lying. He loves me. He said we'd get married!" She said. laughed. I turned back to Edward.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked to prove my point.  
"I'M SO SORRY BELLA! I don't know why I did it! I was... I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! I love you! Please! Forgive me!" He pled I shook my head. I turned back to shocked looking Esme.  
"I don't want him. He wants me, but you can have him. I hope you don't mind having my sloppy seconds." I snarled. She glared at me and her sheet fell to the floor. That's when all hell broke loose.

**A/N: This was kind of off the wall, but It kind of just popped into my head. Please review and tell me what you think : Should I continue ? **


End file.
